This invention relates generally to auxiliary lamps for vehicles, and pertains more particularly to a bracket capable of being flipped through 180.degree. so that the light from the lamp mounted thereon can be directed either forwardly or rearwardly; it is planned that the bracket be attached to the vehicle's roll bar.
It has become increasingly common to mount auxiliary lamps on vehicles, especially on the roll bars of pickup trucks. The additional light from such lamps can be very helpful in that the vehicle's headlights are not always adequate. The vehicle's back-up lights are even less adequate. Consequently, auxiliary lamps have been employed to supplement the illumination normally provided by the headlights and the back-up lights. While the additional illumination and the concomitant increase in visibility are usually well worth the extra investment in lamps, nonetheless, the dual use of both forwardly aimed and rearwardly aimed lamps doubles the cost where the rearwardly directed auxiliary lamps are of the same size as the forwardly directed ones.